


Through A Veil

by octoberwithoutyou



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, he doesnt die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3559361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octoberwithoutyou/pseuds/octoberwithoutyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There wasn’t an Afterlife for Dummies  he could read, he wasn’t sure of the ghost agenda, and he stood in the middle of the living room at night with a head full of nostalgia and uncertainty. He prayed for the ghost gods he could understand why he was stuck in that tiny place where he exhaled his finals breaths with a promise of a tomorrow, and came back with nothing but a sad past behind him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through A Veil

One of the things Gerard liked was the cold. After his death, all he could feel was the cold of the small apartment he decided to live (and die) in. Then, nothing, everything. All at once.

 

The people who knew him, or at least the ones who could stand him enough to engage in a conversation with him, would probably think Gerard Way would be happy of his fate. That weird kid with a fixation for zombies, vampires and freaky things would be more than happy now that he was a ghost.

 

Gerard himself thought that in the brief last minutes of consciousness. An eternity all for himself, by himself, with no worries or responsibilities. Ironically, he thought he would feel at ease, more alive.

 

Well, if he had to give an advice to any mortal who decides to end their life to experience the after death, it would be not to do it. Being dead doesn’t free you from your dues, it creates new ones that will tie you even harder. It’s confusing and lonely, and Gerard had been stuck in that apartment, pretending to eat dust and plotting 101 ways of becoming New Jersey’s newest ghost hero, for about two whole years.

 

Everyday he would count the small drops of dried out blood in the back of the bathroom (his, of course), listen to the slightly calming noises the rusting pipes made, and make sure the “FOR SALE” sign hanged on the window remained there. He wasn’t the one for roommates, or even worst, alive ones. What is the point of floating around for all eternity without a clear sense of purpose, when your roommate was there, having loud parties or banging in his couch?

 

So his death was a circle of routine and constant wondering. There wasn’t an _Afterlife for Dummies_  he could read, he wasn’t sure of the ghost agenda, and he stood in the middle of the living room at night with a head full of nostalgia and uncertainty. He prayed for the ghost gods he could understand why he was stuck in that tiny place where he exhaled his finals breaths with a promise of a tomorrow, and came back with nothing but a sad past behind him.

 

The day this story began, Gerard wasn’t in the best of moods. He stared out at the window (not the one with the “FOR SALE” sign, but a small victorian window with a broken glass and tiny corpses of multiples bugs whose instincts were smart enough to fly towards the house looking for shelter, but not as smart to realize it was closed), wishing he could drink coffee and maybe smoke an entire box of cigarettes. The weather was ideal for that: grey clouds seemed to sail the sky, and tiny drops of water were crashing against the old, clay tiles.

 

Immersed in his daydream, he didn’t noticed the muffled steps that climbed upstairs. The sound of keys that jingled outside the door filled the empty space with life, and Gerard woke up, almost skeptical, turning to the sound, craving it. He stood in the doorway, wishing he had dreamed it. Sure, he was too interested in the sound, but didn’t he think other people were unnecessary? Didn’t he think he didn’t want others in there, that he wanted to finish dying alone? All this time he thought the living were stupid and evil, but this time, he felt tired, he felt tired of hope and loneliness. He didn’t want to be alone, but he knew enough about the living to think they were up to no good.   _Not again, no more. Leave me alone. Oh please. Don’t leave me alone._

 

 

Gerard followed the motion of the door knob, soft at first, but turning desperate and harsh as it didn’t yield, because of the rust and the desuse. He wanted to close his eyes, he was going to face a human for the first time in so long. He had forgotten the way the beat of a living heart crowded the apartment, or the light in someone else’s eyes when facing a new surrounding, when meeting their new fate.

 

He had forgotten a lot of things about humans, but he remembered them all when the stranger, when _Frank_ ,  opened the door.

**Author's Note:**

> hey, this work is part of the Bandom Big Bang for tumblr. My beta is @frnkieros and i'm @theblackparad on there. thank you for reading, expect much more.


End file.
